


it's the end of the multiverse (as we know it)

by perrstein



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Kink Discovery, F/F, [squints] there might be a potential praise kink there, accidental bdsm themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collapse of the multiverse means it's probably a good time to confess your feelings, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the end of the multiverse (as we know it)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this sometime towards the end of the Spider-Woman revamp and the announcement that she was going to be a mom, honestly. That new costume is the only thing that Marvel's done for Jess that's entirely good in the past.....20 years, probably. I stretched out the time from the end of the last issue in that Spider-Woman run, where Natasha shows up to drag Jessica back, and when the whole multiverse collapsed because I honestly couldn't be assed to read that arc. The blue dress I'm talking about is the one she got in that all lady town, btw. I figure they'd probably give her another one since she liked it so much.
> 
> Also you can pry green eyed, Latina Jessica Drew out of my cold, dead hands

Jessica stood nervously outside of Carol’s apartment door, tugging at the bottom of her jacket before smoothing her palms over the soft blue of her dress. It was a tempting thought, to just turn and leave; send Carol a text saying something had come up and hide until the clock ran out. But if she was going to be forced to be an Avenger for the next few days, then she’s going to be a fucking _Avenger_ and follow through with her plan. Her barely thought out plan. That’s entirely comprised of “Go to Carol, explain that she has feelings for her, and then leave as quickly as possible.” Which is not really much of a plan at all, and--

_Fuck._

Taking a deep breath, Jess knocked on the door, immediately feeling ridiculous for not just using her key. As she reached for it, the door was pulled open to reveal a barely put together Carol. Her short hair was damp and unstyled, clinging to her forehead in a honeyed mess. A black muscle shirt to clung her shoulders and chest, the hem hidden by the white towel wrapped up to her mid thigh. Carol laughed, pushing her hair back off her forehead, and stepped back to let Jess in.

“Sorry, I cut it close on my flight back here and I smelled all kinds of gross from my sparring sessions. I was hoping you’d be a little late, honestly.” She smiled as Jess elbowed her lightly while walking in.

Taking a few steps past Carol, Jess stopped and looked at her while she closed the door. “A week and a half until the collapse of the multiverse and you’re still doing training sessions?”

Carol shrugged gracelessly. “Everyone has nerves about what’s going to happen; the less experienced Avengers want to work out their pre-battle jitters, and it’s pretty common knowledge that I give good pointers and can take a hit pretty well.” She grinned, but the tightness around her eyes and mouth belied her easygoing facade. “Plus I heard through the grapevine that being a training dummy is part of being a leader, even our final days.”

She stepped closer and touched Carol’s arm, offering support and encouragement. Jessica let her hand linger, until she was sure Carol had focused in on the touch; Carol covered it with her own hand and let her fingers curl around Jessica’s, holding on to her. Jessica watched her take a deep breath,tight muscles slowly relaxing as she exhaled. As Carol looked at her, _really_ looked at her, concern spread across her face. Gently, Carol asked “That isn’t the reason you came out here, though. Something’s bothering you. Do you want to tell me about it?”

Jessica moved her head down, breaking  eye contact. She stared at the ground and slipped her hand from Carol’s so she could run it through her hair. “It’s not why I came out here, but it should have been, “ she remarked, her voice was wryly self-deprecating. But she couldn’t help but feel like she had neglected Carol as a friend while she ran from her problems.

How could she give Carol even more weight to bear? Even Captain Marvel had her limits, and Jess was haunted by the fear that Carol might not want her around if she told Carol the truth. Her plan had gone from half-assed to feeling catastrophically bad, except this time there wasn’t a quick escape. There may not be a roof to toss herself off of, but there’s still the window. She couldn’t help her reflexive glance over to the other side of the room.

Carol caught her panicked look; she cupped Jessica’s chin in one hand and gently tilted her face, making her look right back at her before letting it drop down to her shoulder. “Jess, you can tell me anything. You’re my best friend, you know that.”

A series of emotions that Carol couldn’t quite place flashed through the deep green of Jessica’s eyes before she closed them, taking a deep breath. She looked at Carol intently, delicately placing her hand back on Carol’s arm, and Carol felt the air shift. Anticipation coiled in her guts. Jessica closed the space between them, leaning up _just_ enough to kiss her. It was sweet and chaste, something that Carol wanted to sink into forever. Jessica pulled away from her, taking an extra two steps further back into the apartment as Carol raised her hand to her mouth.

“That’s...the very short version of what I was going to tell you,” Jessica shrugged, trying to stay casual, but Carol could see right through her. Jessica was _scared_ . Carol wanted to comfort her, reach out to let her know it was alright, but she was still standing there, almost frozen, trying to reign in her emotions. “I’m-- _fuck_ , I should go.” She tried to hurry past Carol to get to the door, only to be stopped by Carol reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Lightly tugging Jess back, she let her hand slip to Jessica’s wrist and closed the space between them. “Jess…” Her voice was steady and low, struggling to find her next words. “I wish you had said something _years_ ago.” She smiled, and waited until Jess looked up with wide, uncertain eyes. “May I kiss you?” Jessica nodded, and Carol slipped her hand back into Jessica’s before leaning down to kiss her sweetly, bringing up her free hand to cup the back of Jessica’s head. She wanted to frame this moment in time, keep it locked away from any memory loss emergencies. It felt like her heart was going to burst from being overfilled with joy.

Carefully walking Jess back a few steps. Carol kept the kiss as light and reassuring as she could. Jessica was melting against her, but she knew there was a chance that some of her deeply rooted doubts could set off her anxiety. The moment came to an end when Jessica started shaking, silent laughter breaking their kiss. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and Carol delighted in the happiness that radiated out of her. Rubbing her face, she leaned into Carol’s shoulder for support. Carol combed her hand through Jessica’s hair while Jess collected herself, kindly deciding not to comment on how damp her neck was starting to feel while she worked through her feelings. Pulling away from Carol’s embrace, she wiped her eyes with her free hand, looking Carol up and down before biting her lower lip.

“So…” Jess said, dragging the word out. “We should probably talk about this? That’s what people with functional relationships seem to do.” Carol nodded, suddenly _very_ aware of her state of dress--or rather, lack thereof--and of how good Jess would feel pressed against her. Jessica tilted her head slightly, her brow furrowing for a moment before her eyes widened, focusing in on Carol’s reaction. “But you don’t want to do that right now, and neither do I.”

For a brief moment, Carol wondered how Jess could sound so _certain_ about that, but the thought was lost as Jessica surged against her. The kiss was heavy with need and desperation--fueled by the knowledge that the multiverse was collapsing and could take this from them--their bodies pressing against each other as they blindly moved together. Jess unwound her fingers from Carol’s--using the momentary lack of contact to shrug out of her jacket before touching Carol again--gliding her hand up Carol’s arm to grip her bicep, her other hand clinging to Carol’s shoulder as she balanced on her toes to keep the kiss going. As her feeling of desperation grew, Carol felt like she was slowly being set ablaze from the extended contact.

Acting on instinct, she pressed back against Jessica until they bumped into her bedroom door, using her arms to bracket Jess in. Jessica broke the kiss with a gasp as her head gently bounced on the door. Carol pressing against her was the best kind of overwhelming. Chasing contact, Carol pressed kisses along Jessica’s jaw, pausing at the space between her jaw and ear. “This okay?”

Carol’s breath was warm and the lingering kisses she was pressing against Jessica’s neck were driving Jess to absolute distraction. It took a moment for the question to sink in. “ _Very_ green right now.” Carol let out a pleased hum and scraped her teeth against the spot behind Jessica’s ear, tugging a muted, broken sound out of Jess’ throat.

Tilting her head, she almost purred when Carol took the hint and those fiery, open mouth kisses moved down her neck. Wanting more, Jessica’s grip on Carol’s bicep shifted and slid lower, guiding Carol’s hand down to where her dress hem fell mid thigh. Taking the unspoken suggestion, Carol curled her hand under Jessica’s thigh and marveled at the hidden strength as Jess hooked her left leg around her waist.

Jessica dragged her free hand up Carol’s back, the muscle shirt lifting out of the towel. Slipping her hand under it, she curled her fingers _just_ enough to scratch up her best friend’s exposed back. Carol bit firmly into the curve of her neck and flexed the hand around her thigh as retaliation, and Jessica couldn’t muffle her harsh gasp. Rocking her hips, she was desperate for friction, for _something_ more. Desire pooled within her, lighting her on fire from within; she wanted to chase that feeling to the end of the world for some kind of relief.

That hand slid further up her thigh, hiking up her dress as it went and left her balancing on her toes. A moan tore out from deep in her chest. With Carol lifting her so far up it and her fingers splayed out just short of her ass and flexing rhythmically, she was doubting how much longer she could stay balanced. “Carol…” She was breathless, struggling to remember what she was going to say. It seemed unimportant with Carol kissing her collarbone, and she was hyper aware of the tie behind her neck being tugged out of its knot.

Carol pulled away just enough for her dress pooled around her waist, the only thing keeping it from hitting the floor was how she was wrapped up around Carol and being held held against the door. Carol’s grin was as beautiful as it was hungry, and she looked Jess over. “Still green?” Jessica felt comfortable with under that intense gaze despite being so exposed, and she nodded enthusiastically. “Need your words, Jess. I want to hear it.”

Pulling Carol back against her, Jess needed that contact. “God _yes_ , I --” Her words cut off when Carol pulled her entirely off the ground, her mouth descending on Jessica’s breast. A strangled moan spilled from Jessica’s lips, her relief matched by the spike of need. She ground her hips into Carol’s stomach the best she could while she blindly reached out along the door, her search hindered by Carol hitching her even further up so she was nipping wet kisses down her chest. Dimly she noted the towel had fallen onto the ground, but she tried to focus on finding the knob.

Her hand finally caught on the door handle, and with a victorious grin, she fumbled with it until the door pushed open. She could feel Carol’s chuckle against her skin, and she was ready to beg if it meant getting onto the bed. Carol took the opened door for the sign it was and walked them into the room, pulling back from Jessica’s chest to smile up at her. Jess pushed the lock of hair off of Carol’s forehead, returning the smile. She rested her forehead against Carol’s, only to yelp when Carol lifted off the ground and dropped them both onto the bed.

Carol’s delighted laughter rang out, and she let her full weight press down on Jessica’s, enjoying her squirming protests. “Oof, getting a little heavy there, Captain. Are you getting too old to keep up with my terrible eating habits?” Grumbling, Jessica unhooked her legs and spread them out so Carol settled between them easily. She gave Carol’s ass a light smack, only to be surprised when Carol’s laughter tapered off into a moan muffled against her skin. “Oh….is that a thing for you?”

She propped herself up to rest on her arms and shrugged. “It could be? Haven’t actually tried any of that before.” Looking Jess over, she felt that train of thought trail off as Jessica started rocking her hips again. “We can explore that later. What do you need, Jess?” She ground down into Jess, and watched her best friend bite her lip to muffle her cry.

She pulled herself up to Carol, kissing her messily until Carol’s hips pushed against her _just_ right and she fell back, chest heaving. “I might get off from this alone, but _please_ touch me.”

Carol tugged on the dress, still bunched up around her waist, her hot fingers lingering just over the cotton of her boyshorts. “Want this off? Might get wrecked, otherwise.” Her fingers flexed, mindful of the material in her hand, and Jessica watched that hand intensely.

“Yeah, I’d rather not ruin this dress for a second time.” Carol pulled herself off of Jessica long enough to ease the fabric down her legs and toss it onto the floor. Rocking back onto her heels, she couldn’t help but stare. Jessica looked beautiful, like she should be painted by a master of the craft. Her obsidian hair was mussed and fanned out across the the sheets, the gentle whiteness of the cloth a stark contrast against the warm tan of Jessica’s skin, making it stand out even more. She might have been content to continue to just look if Jess hadn’t arched her back enough to lift her hips. Snapping out of her slight daze, she reached forward and reverently guided Jessica’s underwear down; as soon as it was by Jessica’s ankles she kicked them off and sat up. Now that Carol didn’t have her face pressed against Jessica’s skin, it was easy to be blown away by just _how_ beautiful her best friend is.

Jessica leaned in and kissed her, languid and brimming with need, before lightly touching the rucked up hem of her tank top. “Do you want this on?” She tried to school her expression into something neutral, but the vulnerability there wasn’t entirely hidden away. Carol felt a small piece of her heart break for her. With a shake of her head, she let Jessica pull it up and lifted her arms. The look of awe in Jessica’s eyes was almost enough to make her cry.

Jessica pulled Carol back in, kissing her like she was committing it all to memory. Pulling away, Carol brushed a hand against Jessica’s cheek. “You know this isn’t just a one time deal, right? I love you.” That raw look in Jessica’s eyes was back, and Carol wanted to smack herself for not thinking of that earlier. Something inside her solidified, and she was determined to show Jess how she felt.

She eased Jessica back onto the bed, and pressing soft, loving kisses on her cheeks and nose before she let Jess kiss her back. Teasing her full lower lip with her tongue, she nipped just enough to earn another a gasp out of Jess. Carol could have stayed like that forever, kissing and naked skin pressed flush against Jess, but she had plans. She started leaving lingering kisses down Jessica’s throat, taking note of how Jessica’s hips jerked when she scraped her teeth on the hollow of her throat and how her arms tried to pull her in closer.

She shifted so her weight was balanced on her knees, bracketing Jessica’s thighs, and held her hips down before returning to that spot along her collarbone. Sucking firmly, she tightened her grip as Jessica whimpered and tried to rock her hips for friction. Looking up, she could see a fog settle in Jessica’s eyes. With one hand, Carol took hold of Jessica’s wrists and pressed them into the bed, maintaining eye contact and searching for a sign of discomfort all the while. “Still good?”

“Yes _Captain_ , green as grass over here.” Jessica teased, winking at her. She almost wanted to laugh at the fierce flush that spread through Carol’s face at the use of her rank. Testing how far she could take it, Jess used the shift in Carol’s attention to try and rock her hips again, only for Carol’s grip to tighten like a vice, holding her still effortlessly. A slow smile slipped across her face. “ _Very_ good.”

Carol nodded, pressing Jessica’s hands above her head as she loomed over Jess. “Leave them there unless I say otherwise.” She waited a beat before adding, “And babe? It’s _Colonel._ ”

Jessica felt like she was sinking, sliding down into something she didn’t entirely know how to describe. But she trusted Carol, trusted that she was safe with her,and enjoyed the peace of the glaze quieting her thoughts. Carol’s attention returned to her collar, kissing and biting in equal measure as she made her way down. Gripping at the sheets under her to keep from moving, Jess moaned as Carol lingered at her chest. Her knees lifted and her toes curled at the singularly focused attention, the pressure of Carol’s hands holding her down driving her to distraction.

She gasped at the bruising force in Carol’s hands, almost choking on her desire. “Carol, Colonel. _Please_ .” Carol glanced back up at her, and Jess felt herself _slip_ . “Please, please, I _need_ you to--” Her voice hitched as her world narrowed to the hands keeping her tethered.

Carol shifted, straddling her thigh and pressing down on it as she hushed her. She released her grip on Jessica’s hips to grip her wrists with one hand, leaning close and kissing her until she quieted. She rested her forehead against Jessica’s for a moment, looking at her with wonder and fascination as she slipped her hand down Jess’ body. The bedroom felt almost suffocatingly warm, and she never wanted anything else as much as this. Jessica almost sobbed with relief when Carol’s hand slipped between her legs, dipping into wet heat and spreading her open.

With a steady slowness to her hand, Carol lightly traced circles around her clit, and Jess could feel her short nails digging into her palms as she desperately tried to hold still. Her thoughts were hazy, but she knew Carol wanted her still and pliant. There was a fire spreading through her veins; she was burning alive, with relief so close she could taste it in the back of her mouth as Carol rocked against her. Carol’s fingers slipped lower, and then inside her, confident and unhesitating as two of them curled with each thrust.

A jagged cry tore free, and dimly she was grateful silence wasn’t demanded from her this time. She could hear herself babbling and begging through the fog. Her voice sounded disconnected, as if she was hearing it underwater, but that all-consuming blaze was spreading along her spine and down her toes. When Carol’s thumb swiped at her clit as she increased the pace of her fingers, she was hyper aware of the desperation that was fueling each sloppy thrust of Carol’s hips. Pressing back into the bed, Jessica’s back arched and her eyes fell shut as her entire universe narrowed to just Carol.

Carol bent over, tucking her face into the curve of Jessica’s neck, the tempo of her hand rising once more at a controlled pace as the desperation of her hips gave away how close she was. Jessica lifted her thigh just enough to make the angle better for Carol, earning a grunt-gasp-curse and a hot, open mouthed kiss pressed against Jess’s bared throat. She let her head lull to the side as Carol continued to trail those kisses up her neck, showering breathless encouragement and praise on her for keeping still and being _so_ _good_ , and Jess was breathlessly on the edge.

A whispered _love you_ just behind her ear pushed her over, and she was entirely consumed by the break inside her. With a silent exhale, her body arched and heels dug into the soft sheets beneath them. Lost in the heat, it felt like the only thing keeping her there was the steel of Carol’s grip on her wrists, the slowing gentle ministrations of the fingers inside her, and the heavy press of Carol’s weight an anchor as her thrusts stuttered out and her full weight pressed against Jess.

Things slowly filtered back to her in bits and pieces. She whined at the sensation of fingers sliding out of her, her eyes fluttering open in time to see Carol lift herself up enough to press a soft kiss to her lips. The grip on her wrists slowly eased, almost hesitant, like Carol was afraid she was going to float away if she didn’t hold on. Jess could feel the bruises and strain left behind. Flexing her hands a few times to work out the discomfort, she leaned up into the soft press of Carol’s lips, only to have Carol pull away and look at her with concern.

“Are you okay? You’re crying.” She pulled further back, surveying the marks scattered across Jessica’s body despite her damage resistance. “Did I hurt you?” Carol asked, gently tracing a bite mark that was already darkening against the tan of her skin, berating herself for just how many marks there were.  

Jessica touched her own face, confused to feel tears tracking down her cheeks. She shrugged, before laughing and pulling Carol down. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want, Carol. Maybe you just fucked me senseless, and my emotions don’t know what to do now,” she hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not like they normally know.” She sighed tiredly, squealing when Carol rolled them over so she was splayed on top.

“You do make a fair point there.” Carol let an arm rest heavily against Jessica’s waist, running her free hand up and down the notches of her spine while Jess melted into the touch. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so boneless and satiated after sex, or wanting to stay pressed against her partner after the act. Not even when...she shook the cobwebs from her mind and inched closer to Carol.

Carol’s hand stilled for a moment, before her voice softly filtered through Jessica’s senses. “We should talk about this.”

Jess hummed thoughtfully, and decided that she was too worn down for heavy discussion. “After we nap,” she yawned.  “I don’t want to think.” Carol’s laughter shook them both, before reaching off to the side and pulling a loose blanket over them. Jessica’s felt herself drift asleep, and the last thing she sleepily noticed was soft lips pressed to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be.....so short and entirely vanilla. More of a character study than anything else. My bad? At least it won't end here. This is probably a hell of an intro to writing Marvel fic, tbh. I reread the Agent of SWORD arc and was just "if I don't write something feel good and happy for Jess, I might literally set myself on fire."
> 
> If you like what I'm writing, consider popping on over to my tumblr (gaynervousdog.tumblr.com) to say hi!


End file.
